The Echo of a Warrior
by Rosalie Crisp
Summary: This is what happened after Skyclan ecountered Stick and the other cats from the twoleg place.


Leafstar awoke to a yowl. It was Moonlight, Skyclans medicine cat apprentice. "Leafstar, help!" she called. Leafstar pushed her way out of her den and looked toward the medicine den. She saw Moonlight staggering through water up to her shoulders with Waterkit, one of the sick kits, in her mouth. Leafstar desperately looked around for the other kit but she couldn't find her. A second later she saw Greylizard's a sick kit bob up in the river. The kit was trying frantically to swim, but was too small to be able to do anything against the river. Against the early leaf fall sky, Leafstar saw Sharpclaw, her former deputy, launch himself into the river after Leapkit. He may have joined the elders, but he still had a warrior's strength.

He swam strongly against the current to get to her, and he was just about to grab her when a huge wave swept them both under. A heartbeat passed and you couldn't see either cat. She was just about ready to launch herself in when Sharpclaw's head poked above the surface with Leapkit in his jaws. As he made his way to shore, she told Lilypaw, one of the cats standing by her to go into all the other caves and tell the cats to go to the top of the gorge. The river has already flooded half of the medicine cat's den, with all the herbs washed out. She saw Moonlight licking Waterkit's fur the wrong way to warm her up, then she started to do the same for Leapkit once Sharpclaw swam up.

Once the kits were dry and warmer, Leafstar and Moonlight grabbed a kit and they herded Sharpclaw up the trail. At the top of the gorge, Leafstar jumped onto a boulder and looked down on her clan. Her deputy, Sagefur, was checking in with the cats and sending any shocked or injured ones to Moonlight. Off to the side, she could see Echosong, her full medicine cat, treating the sick kits with the small bundle of herds she managed to save. The rain that has been falling continuously for days has turned into a steady downpour. At this rate, the gorge would be flooded as high as the warrior's den by tomorrow night. She saw all of her cats with their fur sticking to heir bodies. They all looked small. She gazed at Lilypaw and Silverpaw, the two cats trying to hunt with their mentors, Mintclaw and Shadedrop.

After a few moments, she let out a yowl. "Cats of Skyclan, gather here for a clan meeting" She couldn't use the traditional words because they weren't in the gorge. "Right now we are going through a bad time with the gorge flooding, but we are strong." She let the yowls of agreement go on for a bit, then raised her tail for silence. "We survived the rats, the twoleg cats, dogs, and twolegs themselves! We can survive a bit of rain. We must find a spot that can shelter all of us and we need fresh-kill. Tinycloud, I want you and Shysky to find a place that you think will fit all of us. Try by the big boulder on the other side of the gorge. You can cross on that fallen tree over there." She flicked her tail to indicate here they should go. "Rabbitmoon and Shadedrop, lead hunting patrols. Rabbitmoon, take Feirceshadow, Mintclaw, and Lilypaw. Shadedrop, take Orangefire and Silverpaw."

"I need a cat or two to help collect some herbs. All of the stores were washed away by the storm, and the kits are in shock, there are sore pads, scratches, and any cat that is wet is in danger of getting a cold." Leafstar located Moonlight sitting with Echosong and the kits.

"Very well. Moonlight, you can take Loudbird to help you collect herbs. Everyone else, just try to stay warm and stay on guard. We are in more danger now that we are out of the gorge. That is all for now."

She nodded in approval when she saw the warriors forming a circle around the queens, elders and kits. She called her deputy and medicine cat over to discuss their situation with them. "With this many cats right here, we're going to attract unwanted attention from twolegs." Sagefur meowed. "The sooner we go to a temporary home, the better." "Yes, your right, but-" Leafstar broke off when she saw Moonlight and Loudbird racing towards the cats. "Leafstar, I've had a sign. We need to leave now!"

Looking at the fear in her eyes, she could tell she was scared. "Come here and tell me about the sign." Leafstar lead Moonlight to an overhang on a rock and settled down to listen to her.

(Journey to Thunderclan, yay!)

The great journey was over, the badger attack was fading from memories, and everything was starting to settle down in Thunderclan. Leafpool was now the full medicine cat, because Cinderpelt died protecting Sorreltail while kiting. Leafpool had an extraordinary connection with starclan. She was showing this to Firestar this morning.

"Firestar, when I was at the moonpool, I had a very strange dream. I was on a moorland, and it was very misty. It didn't smell like Windclan, or any other clan that I came to me, and she told me to follow her. We started running and soon we ended up at a gorge. It was filled with water. There was a cave that I could see, but I was also half flooded. I could pick up the smell of cats, and I think that through the rain I could just see them on the other side. Then, Spottedleaf was joined by an old cat, but he still looked very strong. He was silver and spoke with a deep voice. At the same time, he and Spottedleaf said, " It is time for thunder and sky to meet through lightning and rain" and then I woke up."

"That is a strange dream. I wonder what it means."

**I do not own the warrior cats. Erin Hunter does. This story is co-written by ****Ravenwing of Tigerclan** !Please review!


End file.
